


She Thinks His Name Was John

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [17]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>She thinks his name was John-Reba McEntire(Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> She thinks his name was John-Reba McEntire(Pandora)

Prowl stares at the read out the medic handed him. It was impossible. He never allowed himself to get close to any mech. Well, except one. A mech who captivated his attention at a party held by the Enforcers. The mech wasn’t an Enforcer, a friend of one of them he thinks. He only remembered going into an empty room with the mech. Everything else was a blur. 

“You don’t seem too thrilled to have a sparkling?” the medic says. “You’re mate will be excited to know you are sparked.”

In Praxian culture having a sparkling outside of a bond was taboo. No one would possibly want him as a bondmate now. All he knew was that the mech’s designation started with a “J”. There were a lot of mechs on Cybertron not Enforcers who designations starting with a “J”.


	2. I'm Gonna Love You Through This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna love you through this-Martina McBride (Pandora)

Barricade rubs Prowl’s back as the mech shakes with pent up emotions. 

“You’ll be an amazing Carrier for this sparkling,” Barricade cups Prowl’s face to look into the shimmering gold optics. “I’ll help you.”

“Cade, no one would want me,” Prowl trembles. “My spark’s used. If I purged the sparkling maybe-“

“You are not purging this sparkling,” Barricade makes Prowl look into his optics. “We will find this mech and we will make him bond to you.”

“I don’t even know his name,” Prowl sighs. “He’s silver and his designation starts with J.”

“Prowl, I love you, you’ll be fine and you’ll get through this, my little sparklet.”


End file.
